1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable recording medium stored with a control program for an image forming apparatus having tab sheet inserting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and printers that are capable of creating printed products by inserting between pages a tab sheet having a flat rectangular main body and a tab protruding at a specified position on a side of said main body. See Unexamined Publication No. 2005-182757.
However, the technology disclosed in said document is only capable of inserting a single kind of tab sheet into arbitrary pages of the printed product and is not capable of inserting a plurality of types of tab sheets into arbitrary pages of the printed product. There has been a problem that it cannot meet the user's specific desire to be able to insert different types of tab sheets at page positions indicating chapter breaks vs. paragraph brakes.
As a means of solving this problem, a technology has been proposed to insert different types of insertion sheets such as tab sheets at arbitrary page positions.
Refer to PCL Driver, Xerox User Interface, available on the World Wide Web at “support.xerox.com/go/getfile.asp?Xlang=en_US&XCntry=USA &objid=54573&EULA=1&prodID=NV—144PS&Family=Nuvera&ripld=&langs=English %20”.
In case of the cited non-patent document, the user must specify a page of the document file and identify the type of inserting sheet such as a tab sheet to be inserted to said page position on the setup screen, which is displayed by pressing an insertion button.
Therefore, according to the technology of the non-patent document, the user must repeatedly specify the type of tab sheet for an arbitrary page using the setup screen displayed each time and also grasp which type of tab sheet is set up to be inserted to which page, so that it creates problems of ending up in poor productivity as well as causing a chance of making errors during the setup process.
In case of the cited non-patent document, the user can specify a page of the document file and identify the type of inserting sheet such as a tab sheet to be inserted to said page position on the setup screen, which is displayed by pressing an insertion button.
However, in the technology of said non-patent document, it is possible to make mistakes of setting up in such a way as to use the same type of tab sheets for “chapter” and “paragraph” breaks by mistake while the user intends to use different type of tab sheets respectively, or to insert two types of tab sheets at the same page by mistake while the user intends to insert the mat different pages respectively. In other words, there is no limitation in erroneously making setups which are unlikely to be desired by the user.
Therefore, the technology of the non-patent document has the problem that it can produce printed materials with tab sheets inserted not in the way the user intended; so that the user has to redo the tab sheet insertion process by manual works.